He's just too cute!
by Fudepen
Summary: ONE-SHOT 2786 : Tsuna confesses to the girl he likes, but has trouble because of this 'other guy'. R&R please


He's just too cute! [One Shot] 2786

By Fudepen

Author's note : Seriously Mason Moon is too cute! If you don't know who this little boy is watch the Korean Movie "Baby & I"! Although in the movie Mason is a baby , he's now a cute toddler. :D Any who enjoy!

Disclaimer : Fudepen doesn't own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ Or _Mason Moon !_

-

The 16 year old Vongola boss was going to confess to the girl he liked. He even waited for her after school to bring her home and confess to her during the was pretty sure he was going to get a 'yes' out of his soon-to-be girlfriend, After all it was obvious she liked him back. He was so sure of it until..

"Tsuna-san! Sorry!" Haru yelled out, followed by a low bow. When she rised up again she had a frown on her face. "I-I'm so sorry, Tsuna-san.. I've fallen for someone else.." It was after school and the students were flooding out the school as _quick _as possible _for reasons known why_.

"Eh?" Tsuna felt was pretty sure that Haru felt the same way, but it turned out to be different. Our poor protagonist was too late and someone stole his lover's heart.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! It was love at first sight!" Haru explained that he was from another country, they met on-line, and that he was adorable. "Sorry again, Tsuna-san.." She bowed again, and looked away from his gaze.

"Haha..it's alright.. I'm pretty sure I can't match up to this guy.." Tsuna managed to smile at Haru, but in reality he felt disappointed and rejected before he even the two began to walk home with the rest of the crowd. It wasn't until a while after that Haru tried to strike up a conversation with Tsuna.

"Do you want to see him? I'm sure you'll like him too!"

Since Tsuna was curious who Haru's crush was, he shrugged off his feelings of rejection and jealousy and tried to put on his best smile. "Sure! I want to know if he's really_ that _cute!" He laughed when Haru gave him a cute pout. Tsuna sighed and in his mind he had hoped that Haru didn't like that boy. Though it took him two years to realize his feelings for Haru, he still liked her!

Haru smiled and pulled out her cellphone. She opened a few things and then finally showed Tsuna the picture of her 'Dream _man_'. "Isn't he cute?!" Haru asked Tsuna as she waved the cellphone to his face. She had a thrilled smile on her face and giggled at the look on Tsuna's.

Wait-- His competition was a baby? Was this kid related to Reborn or something? So it turned out that Haru's dream _man_ was actually a _baby_. Apparently the baby was named Mason Moon, he lived in South Korea, and Haru saw him in the movie _"Baby & I". _Tsuna sighed in relief, He knew Haru wasn't going to date a _baby._ Maybe things turned for the better. "He's cute!" He complimented the baby _and was probably his last time __ever_.

"I know right!? I'd love to have a baby like him! Kyaa~ I'd be so happy!" Haru rambled on about the baby during half of the walk. until they were only 2 more blocks away from their houses. He stopped walking and looked down to his old black converse. "Tsuna-san?"

"U-Uhmm..Haru!" Tsuna called out. He was going to confess to her. Yeah, that's right. Right _now. _"Haru, _I like you!_ And I'm sorry you had to wait this long..but, Will you go out with me?". He looked up to see the expression on Haru's face.

"Tsuna-_kun_! It's great to know that you like me back!" Haru replied happily, making Tsuna sigh in relief. It was ironic how the sunset sky matched their faces right now. A dark red that painted the sky, while the two held hands the rest of the way home.

**Extended Endings.**

"Haru-_chan_, You're my girlfriend right..?"

"Yees~ But.."

"EEH? But what?"

"10 years from now, can we have a kid like Mason??"

".....*face-palm* I'll try?"

"Horray~"

---

The little toddler known as Mason was playing with his toy cars until he began to sneeze repeatedly. Poor little Mason didn't know _Japanese_ people were talking about him. Although he was talked about _a lot_, he _never_ sneezed..until now.

"Mason? What's wrong?" Mason's dad asked him. "You didn't get sick did you?" Mason's dad checked for any symptoms for any sickness, but his little boy was perfectly fine.

After a couple of minutes the sneezing stopped and the toddler continued playing with his toy cars. "Mama!" He called out "Chocolate!"

"After dinner."

"Yees~"

**END **

Author's note : I'm not a professional writer D: so I hope you enjoyed it.. Sorry if it sucked don't worry, my english teacher will teach me to become a better writer. So until then, please try and tolerate my writing skills. :)

*I couldn't help writing the extra ending about Mason! He's soo cute~~

http://*www.*youtube.*com/watch?v=EDvghc33j64 !! ADORABLE!

^remove the stars * :D

_review pleease? makes me feel happy~ :D_


End file.
